Resistive memory, such as resistive random-access memory (ReRAM or RRAM), generally includes a two-terminal device in which a comparatively insulating switching layer or medium is positioned between two conductive electrodes. ReRAM devices typically consist of one transistor (1T) or one diode (1D) along with one resistor (1R), resulting in 1T1R or 1D1R configurations. ReRAM can change between two different states: a high-resistance state (HRS), which may be representative of an off or 0 state; and a low-resistance state (LRS), which may be representative of an on or 1 state. Typically, a reset process is used to switch the ReRAM device to the HRS using a reset voltage, and a set process is used to switch the ReRAM device to the LRS using a set voltage. Filamentary ReRAM requires an initial forming process whereby a high voltage stress (known as a forming voltage) is applied to the device. Interfacial ReRAM does not require such an initial forming process.